Accurate and ideal selection of supplements can be challenging and often require a multi-factorial approach. Frequently consumers are unaware about how supplements may be metabolized and distributed throughout their bodies. This can often lead to ill-fitting information that can have potentially deadly consequences. Currently there is an unmet need to strap consumers with such knowledge.